heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.03.21 - Cut Scene: That's The Stuff
Croyd was feeling good. Like. Really Good. No, that didn't quite cut it. Like really really breakfast cereal orangutangs kind of good. Four was right out. Intergang had hit him with the MGH juice and Croyd was feeling...like...powerful. Powerful good. Good powerful good. The kind of good that could do a lot of good good. He'd long felt like he was being the slacker for the team. He'd just been there for the eye candy and the cafeteria. And the teleporter...OMG...the teleporter was so cool, though he was fairly certain his privileges there were going to be revoked... But he was lame a third to half of the time. Too often his powers failed to pay the rent. But this time around? He had struck gold and won the lottery. He had won the gold lottery. Was he mixing metaphors too much? Probably, but with this set of suer duper powers, who cared? Diminution, Plasma Bolts, Geoforce and Airwalking. He might as well wear an S on his chest. But he had to stay awake...longer. Croyd was not naive enough that he really believed he could stay awake forever. Too many very smart people had told him otherwise, but he'd be damned if he couldn't make it last as long as possible, which is why the regular stuff wouldn't cut it. No, he needed some WAKEY juice, and his contacts told him there was only one place to get it. And so the tiny Croyd wandered through the ventilation system of the Prison. Hammerhead, Shocker, Cold Hard Cash...Metallo, as he wandered by these guys in their solitary glow power drain system cells, he gulped and could easily see himself in there. What if Intergang captured him and turned him into some kind of super villain that hurt all the people around him? Croyd liked being..heroish. So he had to stop Intergang once and for all, and now he had the powers to do it. Ah, here it was. Detention Block AA23. His concience phoned him one more time and he put it to voice mail. Croyd had to help people. Through the ventilation shaft he went. Captain Professor Voodoo Master. He had weird things in his hair and a whole lot of tattoos. Apparently they had to allow it for religious exemptions or something. Captain's bright brown eyes looked down at the tiny Croyd. "Well well well. You came. I didn't believe them but they spoke true." "Wha? Who did?" "Never you mind. You the Sleeper?" "Born and Bred." Croyd kicked himself. That made no sense. Witty Reparte was the corner stone of all metahuman negotiations. "You bring the stuff?" "Yeah." Croyd went to full size. He noticed the security camera. CPVM laughed, "Never you mind about that. So. You want a potion?" "Yeah." Batting a thousand was Croyd. His conscience kept telemarketing him. "To...do what?" "Stay awake!" STUPID PHONE! He ripped it out of the wall. He'd told it to stop but the other voices thought it was a good idea to leave it. What if he needed to dial 9/11 in a phone storm or something? "Well...I can do that." Croyd had been around the block. He was kinda distracted and all being on the super MGH juice and kinda crazy but he was in control. Still, none of the casters he'd been around used musical numbers asking him the same question over and over, and stuff with floaty masks and creepy base music. Or was that his sound track power outta whack? He wanted something better so he kicked in the Hotel California which seemed more appropriate. "I asked are you ready?" "Wha?" Croyd snapped out of his reverie. "You want this potion or not? I gotta bust outta here...." "Oh. Sure." "Now you know that the price is-" Glurk. Glurk. Gurgle gurgle Glurk. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp. Wazzat?" For a moment Captain Professor Voodoo Master smiled. "Nothing. Never you mind Croyd Crenson. Never you mind." "Groovy." Croyd shrunk down again and airwalked out... Entirely unaware of the tiny little viral particles he was leaving behind him...everywhere he went. Category:Log